supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Astra In-Ze (Laura Benanti)
History Origin Astra In-Ze also known as General Astra In-Ze was the twin sister of Alura In-Ze and Aunt of Supergirl and the late wife of Non. She was also The Founder, Creator and Leader of The Black Zero Organization which she Co Lead with her husband Non. They were a well known Kryptonian Criminal Team that caused a lot of trouble on The Planet. Before the destruction of her home Planet she was a well known as a Criminal Warlord and was imprisoned in The Planet Krypton's Prison Fort Rozz that was located in The Phantom Zone for a period of time. However after her escape she arrived on Earth and became a well known Villain of Supergirl and The D.E.O. and The United States Army as well and started a full fledged war against them. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Kryptonian Physiology': Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Astra In-Ze possesses the same potential powers as an average Kryptonian. These include: **'Solar Energy Absorption': Under optimal conditions, this is the main source of Astra In-Ze's super powers as they are contingent upon exposure to solar radiation from a yellow sun star system. Her biological make up includes a number of organs which lack analogues in humans and whose functions are unknown. It is believed that between one or more of these and her bio cellular matrix, "yellow" solar energy is stored for later use. This allows for the use of these powers to fade when yellow solar radiation is not available instead of immediate failure. **'Heat Vision': Astra In-Ze can, as a conscious act, fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it. She can vary the heat and area affected. **'Super Hearing': Astra In-Ze's hearing is sensitive enough to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With skill and concentration, she can block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. **'Enhanced Vision': Astra In-Ze's vision processes the entire electromagnetic spectrum as well as allowing vast control over selective perception and focus. This umbrella ability includes the following: ***'Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision': Astra In-Ze can see well into most of the electromagnetic spectrum. She can see and identify radio and television signals as well as all other broadcast or transmitted frequencies. Using this ability, she can avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. This also allows her to see the aura generated by living thing. ***'Telescopic Vision': This is the ability to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. Though limited, the exact extent of the ability is undetermined. In function, it is similar to the zoom lens on a camera. ***'X Ray Vision': This is the ability to see through any volume of matter except lead. Astra In-Ze's can see things behind a solid, opaque object as if it were not there. She can focus this ability to "peel back" layers of an object, allowing hidden image or inner workings to be observed. The exact type of energy perceived such as x-rays, cosmic rays, or some other energy invisible to normal humans is unclear. This ability perceives an ambient energy source though, it does not involve the eye projecting a concentrated, possibly toxic, beam to be reflected back from objects. ***'Microscopic Vision': This is the ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level. ***'Infrared Vision': Astra In-Ze's can see with better acuity in darkness, and to a degree in total darkness. **'Flight': Astra In-Ze is able to manipulate gravitation particles to defy the forces of gravity and achieve flight. This ranges from hovering to moving in any posture, in any direction. **'Invulnerability': Due to the interaction of her dense molecular structure and supercharged bio electric aura, Astra In-Ze is nigh invulnerable to extreme energy forces. In addition, her extends this protection against toxins and diseases. **'Superhuman Stamina': Astra In-Ze is able to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an indefinite period of time. This based on her body converting yellow solar radiation directly to energy, but is limited by physiological and psychological needs to eat, drink, and sleep. **'Superhuman Strength': Astra In-Ze's strength is augmented by yellow solar radiation interacting with the greater than human density, resilience and biological efficiency of her musculature. Her strength is more an act of conscious will on energy fields than actual physical strength. It is this act of conscious will that enables her to perform physical feats that are beyond the mere application force, such as moving a mountain top without said rock crumbling under its own mass. **'Superhuman Speed': Astra In-Ze is able to move at incredible speed by sheer force of will. This extends to her perceptions and allows for feats such as catching bullets in mid flight as well as covering vast distances in little or no time. This also confers: ***'Superhuman Agility' ***'Superhuman Reflexes' **'Super Breath': Astra In-Ze is able to create hurricane force winds by exhaling air from her lungs. She can chill the air as it leaves her lungs to freeze targets. She can also reverse the process to pull large volumes of air or vapor into her lungs. Abilities *'Hand to Hand Combat (Advanced)' *'Multilingualism': Astra In-Ze is capable of fluently speaking English and her native Kryptonian. Strength *Coming Soon Weakness *'Kryptonian Physiology': Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Astra In-Ze possesses the same potential weaknesses as an average Kryptonian. These include: **'Vulnerability to Kryptonite' **'Vulnerability to Magic' Appearances Supergirl *Season One **"Pilot" **"Stronger Together" **"Human for a Day" **"Hostile Takeover" **"Blood Bonds" **"For The Girl Who Has Everything" **"Truth, Justice and The American Way" Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Astra In-Ze (Laura Benanti)/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Astra_In-Ze_(Supergirl_TV_Series) *http://supergirl.wikia.com/wiki/Astra Category:Supergirl (TV Series) Characters